Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom
aIn the past Four Great Divine Kingdoms, the strongest was the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom. The Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom had existed for so many years that they had strength close to a sixth-grade sect. For all these tens of thousands of years, they managed to produce countless chosen prides of the heavens. In terms of background, this divine kingdom had the deepest and most glorious of the four. They even had a saint artifact that stabilized their destiny, a nearly impregnable array formation, and a peak master near the highest under the heavens. All of these represented the glory and majesty of the strongest Divine Kingdom. However, after Yang Yun's death, they became second to the recently formed Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom and had their saint artifact furnace wrested away from them. Overview The Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom was famed for its alchemy techniques and the entire country was rich in wood spirit jade and all sorts of heavenly materials that were useful for alchemy. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that nearly every martial artist within the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom was familiar with alchemy. Even if they weren’t an alchemist they would still have some superficial knowledge of alchemy. The Nine Furnace Divine Palace is located on top of Nine Furnace Divine Mountain and the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom’s name originates from this mountain. The founding ancestor of the Nine Furnace Sect established his sect on the Nine Furnace Divine Mountain. A it grew from there, it finally becoming the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom. The Nine Furnace Divine Mountain came first, and the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom followed after. Nine Furnace Great Array Formation This great array formation is almost without flaw. The Nine Furnace Divine Palace’s great array formation is powered by nine top grade heaven-step furnaces that combine together to suppress all power. These nine furnaces have been tempered for such a long time that they have reached the peak, nearly qualifying as saint artifacts. With the nine furnaces combined, the overall power will increase dozens of times. You can only break through using external strength. The Nine Furnace Great Array was an array formation that contained the five central elements, gathering all elements as one. The power was incomparable. Coiling Martial Divine Furnace In the current Sky Spill Continent, this was the number one divine weapon of the continent and the saint artifact used to stabilize the destiny of the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom. In simpler terms, it was the number one saint artifact of the Sky Spill Continent, the founding treasure of the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom, and the divine treasure that stabilized the destiny of the nation. It’s quality even surpasses the Great Desolate Blood Halberd and the complete Demon Emperor Armor. Previously, it was originally in Yang Laotian’s possession, but since he died, the Coiling Martial Divine Furnace naturally fell into Yang Yun’s hands. But, after Yang Yun died under Lin Ming's hands it had been kept in the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom after his ascension.Chapter 942 – Coiling Martial Divine Furnace Government The Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom was not just a nation, but a quasi sixth-grade super Holy Land. It took Divine Sea masters as their leaders; the Divine Emperor, the Emperor Uncles, High Princes, and High Emperor. The divine kingdom have dozens to hundreds of Life Destruction martial artists as officers, having Destiny Decree masters as officials. This was without the countless Revolving Core and below martial artists in their ranks. Powerhouses The Divine Kingdom’s three great Imperial Scholars, twelve Great Officials, and five Nine Furnace Guard Captains were all Destiny Decree ranked characters, and were also ranked extremely high on the Decree. In addition to that, the Divine Kingdom had Emperor Uncles and High Princes that had lived for several thousand years and had gone into seclusion. These people were even more terrifying! They had most likely entered into the Divine Sea. In a sense, the current Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom could compare with the Demon God Imperial Palace to a small degree. The Demon God Imperial Palace had once been a great sect that ruled the world, the most terrifying power in the entire Sky Spill Continent! Present The Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom was the most powerful of the four Divine Kingdoms, second only to the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom in status, and thus their number of geniuses far outstripped that of the Asura Divine Kingdom. Although a talent on the level of Situ Yaoyue was once in a millennium to the Asura Divine Kingdom, in the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom she would have appeared every 300-400 years. Territories The entire Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom comprised of a vast majority of land and was divided into nine provinces. The Nine Furnace Divine Palace was located at the largest and busiest province – the Central Province. The area of just the Central Province was larger than ten South Horizon Regions combined. Around the Central Province, the other eight provinces surrounded it. As for the back of the Central Province, that area extended to the edge of the Sea of Miracles. The kingdom also occupy economic sectors including the three great trading companies, two great banks, and Hundred Treasure Auction House. Port State Port State was a city located in the Sublime Smelting Divine Kingdom. It was close to the 8000 Mile Black Swamp. Skyflower Province The smallest of the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom’s nine provinces. However, its prosperity and success was second to only the Central Province. * Skyflower Province, Blue Cloud City - headquarters of the Hundred Treasures Auction House. Others * Witch Creek City * West Imperial City * Five Peak Mountains ** 38,000 miles northwest of the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom, there was a solitary small mountain range that extended for several hundred miles, named the Five Peak Mountains. Trivia * In the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom, when a martial artist attended an auction or went to a hidden city square, they would often wear a wood spirit jade mask for security purposes. When a martial artist went to an intelligence organization to inquire about news, many of them would also choose to wear a wood spirit mask to hide their identity. Thus, it was common to see a martial artist with a mask at Destiny Grasp. * In the last hundred years, the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom had grown much stronger. Currently, they had expanded enough to consider the outermost edge of the 8000 Mile Black Swamp as a tempering field for the disciples of the royal family. However, the depths of the black swamp where the Thunder Dominion shined high in the skies was still a restricted area that no one dared to step into. Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Central Region Category:Four Great Divine Kingdoms